Three's a Crowd
by KayJayComicArt
Summary: Jane didn't have a dream, she lived a normal life, in a normal town, with a normal family. Nothing exciting ever happened to her. Until she and her sister got caught up with the adventures of a madman with a blue box. With the Doctor they travelled the cosmos, getting to know this enigmatic man. Will Jane be able to avoid falling for him, or did the universe have other plans?
1. Prologue - Uncertain

**Three's a Crowd**

 **Prologue - Uncertain**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the Canon Characters.**

 **I do however own Jane Tyler.**

 **This story was inspired by ky-sta's story. (I can't remember her Fanfiction name, so I'll be using her DeviantArt one.) Check it out, it's really good and funny!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS DEATH, IMPLIED SEXUAL ANTICS, THE DOCTOR, CASSANDRA AND MANY OTHER DANGEROUS BEINGS AND MOTIVES THAT MAY SCARE OR DISTURB YOU, READ WITH CAUTION.**

 **This story takes place throughout the Doctor Who episodes and will end at the certain series, which I will not be mentioning. Jane is my first OC and I really love her, she's been through many changes in the five years I've had her, and I think she deserves to finally be shown to you all. I'm a huge Doctor Who fan, it's actually the reason I write, and I wanted to share that with you along with my first character.**

 **Enjoy the story, reviews are appreciated, how else will I learn.**

* * *

It was just another day in the Tyler household, Jackie sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels on her cheap TV while she waited for her two daughters to come home. Outside she could see the sun setting, a sign that the day's work would soon be over.

What surprised her though, was how quickly that came about, the door clicked and opened and she heard keys hit the table beside her. "Hiya love." She said brightly, looking up to see her oldest daughter, a woman with coppery hair and the same ice blue eyes as her, glower down with a miserable frown on her thinner lips. "Oh dear, what's happened?"

"Nothin'..." The young woman said, turning and storming into the kitchen in search of a drink. "I need a cuppa..."

"Doesn't sound like nothin'." Jackie queried, following behind her, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her flesh and blood carefully. "Jane, I know when somethin's happened, you always look like you're gonna murder someone."

"Mum, seriously..!" Jane, as she was called, snapped slightly, raising her hands in aggravation before she slammed them down on the counter and took a deep breath. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

The oldest Tyler stared at the younger woman for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, her face warping into a rather pouty, irked and defeated expression all in one. "Fine." She conceded with a shrug of the shoulder not pressed up against the door. "But y'can't expect someone to help ya if y'don't tell them what's wrong."

"Good."

Jane listened as her mother huffed irritably and turned, leaving her alone. She patiently waited until Jackie's footsteps completely faded away before she got back to making herself a cup of tea. It was not nothing, once again she had walked up to her new boss and quit yet another job, the third job she had in four months.

For some reason, the copper-haired adult just could not settle for anything she tried. Everything had to be new and exciting for her, and once it lost its luster, she just walked away, and it bothered her. She was eating into her savings, pestering her sister all the time since she had nothing better to do, and worrying her mother, but she could not find something she wanted to stick with, to achieve like her life depended on it.

She did not have a dream.

She kept looking everywhere for something she could call her own. Some people travelled, some made art, some even created their own company and rose to the top. None of these things interested her, she searched and searched and searched for most of her adult life, but could not find what she was scouring for.

And quite frankly, she was starting to think she never would.

With a dark, somewhat angered huff, Jane finished her tea and skulked off to her room to lie down, too tired and stressed to really think about it anymore. Maybe some people just were not destined for great things.

Maybe she was just a small, insignificant being in an ordinary, boring world, and she just had to come to terms with that.

Little did she know, that wasn't the case at all.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Thank you for reading, I really appreciate the support! FYI, RosexDoctor is present in this story, it's my favourite CanonxCanon pairing, it only makes sense they show up! But, OCxCanon is the most prominent pairing, if that bothers you, you don't have to read it.**

 **I won't be offended, I promise. :P**

 **Thanks again!**


	2. Ch1 - Rose and Jane

**Chapter 1 - Rose and Jane**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Doctor Who, or the canon characters within the series.**

 **I do however own Jane Tyler. This story was inspired by Crazy Ky-Sta's Doctor Who story, feel free to check her out, she's a great writer!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS MENTIONS TO DEATH, AND A SARCASTIC BLONDE AND HER SISTER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Please review, all comments help me improve!**

* * *

Mornings in the Tyler hoursehold were usually hectic when the alarms blared around half seven. A young woman with blond hair and brown eyes awoke to her's in a state of sleep deprived exhaustion. She slammed her hand down on the button and sat up, licking her lips in an attempt to wet them before tossing the blanket off to stand and change for the day ahead.

Within ten minutes, she rushed from her room and almost walked into another member of her family, Jane, who looked exhausted and irritated all in one. Her usual look really. "Mornin' Jane." The blond girl said brightly, smiling as her sister huffed and mumbled, walking into the room ahead of her. "I take it you slept well then!"

"Shut up, Rose!" Jane's voice echoed from the kitchen, causing Rose herself to laugh as she burst into the living room and grabbed her shoulder bag, giving her mum, Jackie, a kiss on the cheek before she grabbed her keys and took off towards the front door.

"Bye!" Rose called out to her family, to which she heard her mother say 'see you later' and her sister say 'don't forget to meet me for lunch.'

Once the door clicked shut, the two Tylers were left alone, the youngest no longer within the small world they occupied. "Jane, can y'make me another cuppa?" Jackie called into the kitchen, placing her cup on the coaster as she flicked through the channels trying to find something interesting.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec to finish makin' my toast!" The copper-haired woman called back, timing it perfectly with the pop of the toaster. She dropped the hot slices on a plate and buttered them quickly before all but marching into the living room, taking her mother's cup, and heading back through the door.

"Y'look bored, Sweetheart." Her mother said with concern, watching her daughter through the window in the wall showing the kitchen to see how she was doing. Her daughter looked tired, bored and frankly like she'd given up finding anything resembling a job forever. "Maybe y'should go out, give the job searchin' another chance."

"Mum, I've already told you, I'm not ready for another job yet." Jane responded, finishing the two cups of tea, she went back into the living room with both mugs and a plate balancing in her arms. "I just wanna take some time to myself and find out what I wanna do with my life."

"But you're eatin' into your saving, Love."

"Mum, seriously. I know you're worried, but I'm gonna be fine!"

Jackie let out a sigh as Jane sat down on the sofa, placing both cups onto coasters before resting her plate in her lap, ready to start the day right with a tasty breakfast and a good cuppa.

Now if only she had something worth starting the day right for.

~TC~

The unemployed young woman walked through the park in a purple jumper and black jeans as she searched for the familiar face of her younger sister and her sister's boyfriend, who she'd be meeting for lunch. Jackie had pestered her about three times that morning to find work, since it had been two weeks since she quit and had very little money left in the bank.

"Hey, Jane!"

Jane was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Rose's voice and looked up to see her stood by a large fountain, her arm around her boyfriend while the other was up in the air, waving her over. With a huff of laughter at her sister's actions, she picked up the pace and jogged over to them.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" She asked as she stopped in front of them, her hands stuffed into her jean pockets to avoid the cold. "I didn't have any money for lunch, so I hope y'don't mind me moochin' off ya for now."

"I thought that'd happen." Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, said confidently, turning and rummaging through his bag gleefully. Jane arched a brow at his enthusiasm, she knew he was a little odd, but just what did he have in there. "Ta-da~" He pulled out three large sandwiches and a couple of bags of crisps and she thanked her stars he understood her well.

"One meatball sub for Medusa." He said, tossing the sandwich to the older Tyler, who caught it easily, ignoring the urge to kill him as she did so. "A chip butty for my girl~" He gave Rose a wrapped bun and slapped her ass, to which Jane rolled her eyes and looked away as she unwrapped her lunch. "And another one for me!" He sat down on the fountain and patted the stone next to him for Rose. "C'mon, might as well chill out while we eat these."

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Jane jeered, getting a slight glare from the man as she sat down, Rose doing the same. "You've got the right idea, I'm tired from walkin' all the way here, I need t'get the money for a liscence or somethin'."

"You don't exercise enough as it is, Jane!" Rose argued, biting into her sandwich, snickering when her sister shot her an icy scowl. "Don't look at me like that when y'know it's the truth!"

"Doesn't mean you have to say it out loud!"

The two others burst into laughter and Jane huffed, blushing with a sharp leer at her only friends. Why did she even hang out with them? Oh right, she loved her sister, and Mickey came as an accessory.

Slowly they dissolved into small conversations and jokes, Mickey eating loudly to bother them, before dancing in front of them, which made Rose laugh, but Jane just smirked at his stupidity. Time flew by for the three of them and soon her sister was giving Mickey a kiss goodbye and the two of them where heading back to where Rose worked.

"Y'know I can't talk to ya when I'm workin', right?" She asked.

Jane shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't window shop, right?" She grinned cheekily and the two of them got on a bus back to the department store named Henriks where Rose worked stocking the shelves, hangers and display units with clothes.

"True."

~TC~

Time flew by for the Tyler sisters once they arrived at Henriks, before they knew it, they were both walking towards the exit of the building after Rose had finished her shift, chatting about the most recent sales she made and what they were going to have for dinner. However Rose was stopped by the security guard who held a large bag of money up for her.

"What's that?" Jane asked, following Rose who snatched the bag and went towards the elevator. She had been allowed through because the security guard knew she was Rose's sister and would know if she stole something, since she was the last one here.

"It's the lottery money Wilson won last Saturday." Her younger sister said as they watched the doors close and felt the elevator move down towards the basement. "I promised I'd take it to him once it arrived..."

The older Tyler huffed with amusement and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall of the moving box. "I could do with that kind of money right about now!"

"Then buy a ticket~" Rose teased and Jane stuck out her tongue in response. They straightened up when the elevator chimed and the doors opened to reveal a creepy corridor in the basement of the rather lively shop.

Slowly the pair of them stepped out of the lift and the blonde sibling looked around for any signs of a person. "Wilson?" She called out, turning and walking down the corridor towards the nearest door. "Wilson I've got the lottery money!" She turned and stood by a door with an electric symbol on it and Wilson's name above that. "Wilson?" Two gentle knocks echoed through the darkened indoor alleyway. "You there?"

"Maybe he's gone home?" Jane mused, and Rose shook her head in response.

"No, his shift doesn't end 'til ten."

"Geez, long hours."

"Yeah, that's why he joined the lottery in the first place." The blonde shrugged and rubbed her nose impatiently, tugging on the handle. "Look I can't hang about 'cause they're closin' the shop! Wilson?"

"Jesus, he takes his time, doesn't he?" Jane complained, and Rose huffed out an agreement, not wanting to hang around in this rather eery basement. Suddenly, however, the two Tylers stiffened up for a second when a large clatter came from behind the youngest of the two, forcing them to turn in the direction of the noise. "What was that...?"

"I dunno..." Her sister breathed, stretching her neck out as much as she could to peek around the large clothing covered racks blocking her vision. There was nothing there. "Hello?" She called out, hearing the tapping of something moving further down the darkened interior alley. Like a mouse, but bigger.

The two confused, slightly unnerved adults began walking slowly down the corridor in search of the thing that made the strange noise. "Hello? Wilson, it's Rose!" They almost stopped at the sound of a whispering voice, which sent shocking tremors down their spines. "Hello? W-Wil...Wilson?"

Slowing their walking came to a stop and they stood in front of a pair of large red doors. Jane was on high alert, her palms sweaty and brows knitted together in careful awareness. She and Rose could hear the whispering voice on the other side, and wasting no time, the copper-haired Tyler pushed open the door and the pair of them peeked inside.

Darkness was all they could see at first, until the Blonde Tyler switched on the lights, revealing about a dozen or so mannequins wearing out of date clothing. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, it was almost as if the whole building was separated from the rest of the world.

"Wilson?" Rose called out, breaking the unnerving muteness of the room. Jane walked on ahead of her sister, searching for anyone who could have made those strange noises. She wasn't too keen on this, it felt like something was watching her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. "Wilson!"

She turned to her sister, who walked in after her, the look in her eyes telling the older sibling that she felt it too. Something was here, but what it was eluded them both. "Maybe he's through that door." Jane spoke up, walking over to a smaller red door, tugging on the handle to find it locked.

However, the two of them didn't have time to muse this as the door they entered from swung shut behind them. With the panic caused by the sudden slamming of the wooden barrier, Rose rushed towards it and yanked on the handle. "Oh, you're kidding me!" She complained when she found it wouldn't open.

"Move, lemme try." Jane told her, walking over and grabbing the handles. She gave the door a few hard tugs, then pulled for a few seconds before she let go in with a breathless huff. "Nah, that's not openin' again."

They both went silent as a clatter came from behind them, the same type as before, which once again, made them both turn and stare at the semi-darkness in the room, only lit by a dim bulb. "Is that someone muckin' about?" The blonde sister questioned, the two of them slowly walking further into the room, more alert than ever.

"Who's there?" The copper one asked, standing just slightly in front of her sister as a means of protection. "What're you trying to pull?"

They both paused for a split second, a creaking sound coming from right behind them. With a jerk of the torso, they looked over their shoulders and watched with confused caution as a mannequin slowly began to move. Someone must have hollowed it out for a prank. When it started walking towards them, the two instinctively stepped back, trying to keep some distance between them and the strange plastic jokester.

"You got us, very funny," Rose commented, glancing behind her to make sure she didn't walk into anything, Jane's own eyes glaring holes into the mannequin's face as a warning. "Right we got the joke! Who's idea is this, is it Derek's?"

"Hey Derek, are you the one doin' this?" Her older sister called out, shuddering slightly when the other mannequins next to their current stalker, began to follow them as well. "Hey, we got it, y'can stop now!"

The two jumped to the right when the youngest of the two glanced behind them and yelped, diving sideways, which in turn caused Jane to do the same, there were more coming up behind them! "Rose, I don't think this is a prank..." Jane remarked as they were backed up against the wall.

Trapped.

"Wh-what else could it be?!"

"I dunno, but I'm not gettin' jokin' vibes from this lot!"

Slowly the mannequin that started all this slowly raised it's arm as if to attack them, and the two tensed up, preparing for the assault.

However suddenly a large hand grabbed Rose's, causing her to look back in surprise, a man with bigger than average ears and very little hair looking at them with a bright gleam in his blue eyes. "Run!" Was all he had to say, before all but dragging Jane's younger sister away, who only just had time to grab her hand and force her to come along.

Within the second they moved, the mannequin's hand came down, tearing the pipe off the wall, and Jane stared at the spectacle in shock and horror just before they passed a corner, blocking her view of the plastic barbarians.

The two barely had time to process anything as the strange man dragged them down a corridor with about a dozen plastic dummies following behind, hell even a few were reaching through the bars to grab them as they dove through a set of doors and into another elevator. Rose let out a yelp when one of the mannequin's reached into the closing doors and the man yanked off it's arm with a fair bit of effort.

Once that was done, the doors closed and the three of them were safe.

"You pulled his arm off..." Rose pointed out, and the man examined it for a second.

"Yep! Plastic!" He tossed it at them and Jane was the one to catch it, a little startled, but otherwise okay.

"Very clever, nice trick!" The blonde one commented sarcastically. "Who're they then, students? Is this a student thing, or what?"

The stranger turned to face them with his arms crossed, a confused, rather disbelieving look on his face. "Why would there be students?"

"I dunno."

"Well, you said it, why students?"

"Cause..." Rose sighed and thought for a moment. "To get that many people dressed up and being silly, they gotta be students!"

With a smirk, he looked back at her, as if impressed. "That makes sense, well done."

Rose didn't seem flattered, just more lost than ever. "Thanks."

"They're not students."

"That doesn't matter," Jane said, looking at the only other sane person in the room. "When this Wilson bloke finds them, he's probably gonna call the police."

"Who's Wilson?"

Jane paused and looked at her sister, who rolled her eyes and replied. "Chief Electrician."

The man glanced at them over his shoulder with a solemn, serious frown. "Wilson's dead."

A shiver ran up both their spines as the elevator doors opened and they instinctively followed the stranger out of it onto the ground floor. "That's just not funny, that's sick!" Rose yelled, with Jane glaring at the man with undying disgust.

He turned to them and grabbed their shoulders. "Hold on, mind your eyes." He warned before he pulled out a metal tube thing, shining it on the elevator switch even with the younger Tyler complaining behind him. In a second a small spark came from the machine, crackling as it ceased to function. Did he just sabotage an elevator?!

"What did'ya do?!" Jane asked as the man rushed past them. "Actually, better question, who're you?!"

"And who's that lot down there?" Rose added on, both of them running to catch up to him. "I said, who're they?!"

The man turned left and stepped through a door into a narrower corridor, the two women following behind. "They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures, and they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof." He reached into his leather jacket pocket. "Which would be a great big problem, if I didn't have this!" He showed them a ticking bomb. Hold on...A BOMB?!

The two paused with shock as the man did a little skip to face the way he was going and opened two large doors leading outside. "So I'm gonna go upstairs, and blow it up and I might well die in the process. But no, don't worry about me," He pushed them both out the door as if being chivalrous. "You go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast!"

Suddenly, however, he turned very serious, glaring at the two of them in warning, as they just stood there in the darkened alley, dumbfounded. "Don't tell anyone about this 'cause if you do, you'll get them killed." Then he slammed the door in their faces and they were left standing there to process his words.

Just as they mumbled to themselves and turned to leave, the door opened again and the poor women were faced with the cheerful man once more. "I'm the Doctor, by the way! What's your names?"

"Rose..." The blonde one said with no tone, unsure what to think.

"I'm Jane." The copper one replied, brow arched, glancing at the bomb every so often, nervous about the timer she could hear.

"Nice to meet you both!" He said, bowing his torso politely before his eyes turned dark and he waved the device at them. "Run for your lives!" Then the door shut once again.

For a moment they just stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened, before the reality of the situation kicked in, both of them kicking off in a run to get away from the shop they knew wouldn't be there for much longer. Jane even had to reach out to the panicking blonde when she almost got hit by a car as she tried sprinting across the street. When they made it safely to the other side, they just stood there for a moment, looking up at the Henriks building. "Tell you what..." Jane gasped, not too good with the running. "I'm never visiting you at work again."

Rose nodded in agreement, still a little too stunned. The pair turned to leave, but a sudden explosion caught their attention, drawing them back to look at the shop just as the roof and the top floor burst into flames.

Oh my God he actually did it!

A moment of silence passed before Jane spoke again. "I guess we're both unemployed now..."

"Mum's gonna hate this..." Rose whined, the two of them in need of a strong drink as they headed home, unaware of just what possibilities their little encounter with the Doctor had actually opened up.

Their lives would never be the same again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed this story, feel free to follow it, I'll try to post more chapters as soon as I can!**


	3. Ch2 - Blue Box Investigations

**Chapter 2 - The Blue Box Investigations**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the Canon Characters.**

 **I do however own Jane Tyler.**

 **This story was inspired by ky-sta's story. (I can't remember her Fanfiction name, so I'll be using her DeviantArt one.) Check it out, it's really good and funny!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS DEATH, IMPLIED SEXUAL ANTICS, THE DOCTOR, CASSANDRA AND MANY OTHER DANGEROUS BEINGS AND MOTIVES THAT MAY SCARE OR DISTURB YOU, READ WITH CAUTION.**

 **Here's chapter 2 of this fanfic at long last! I've found an new method for writing that really works, I pick a time of day, put a timer on for 25 minutes, and just write, write, write. Once the timer stops, I take a break, for 5-10 minutes, and start again, it really keeps you wanting to write!**

 **Today though, I used that time to proof read this beauty for you guys to enjoy!**

* * *

 _"The whole of Central London has been closed off as Police investigate the fire."_

An hour had passed since the incident at Henriks, Jane and Rose were both sat on the sofa at home, a little shaken from the events that occured, but otherwise okay. They were more confused than anything else, and it didn't help that the plastic hand 'the Doctor' had pulled off was resting on the armchair at their side.

"I know, it's on the tele!" Jackie's voice called out from the kitchen mere seconds before she appeared holding two mugs in one hand and a phone in the other. "It's everywhere, they're lucky to be alive!" She held out the mugs and the younger Tylers took them both by the tops to avoid burning their fingers. "Honestly it's aged 'em, skin like old bibles-"

They didn't even mask their offended expressions.

"-Walking in now, you'd think I was one of their daughters!" The older, rather rude woman left the room again to continue her conversation, sensing her words were not wanted. Once she was out of the room, Jane shook her head and took a sip of her tea, relaxing back into the couch cushions with a sigh. She needed a hot bath and eight long hours of sleep.

Though she had technically been to Hell and back in the form of plastic dummies trying to kill her, she still felt the tendrils of excitement and adrenaline coarsing through her veins, and it made her feel more validated than anything else she had ever done.

Why the hell did something like that make her feel so alive?!

With yet another shake of the head, she stood to remove herself from the room, chalking up her feelings to leftover fear and exhaustion. She needed sleep, bad. Just as she was about to walk from the room, and Rose was about to ask her if she was alright, Mickey stumbled in and almost bumped into her, halting her escape. "Oh great, it's the cavalry." She mumbled, her bad mood radiating off her like heat.

Wide eyed, and aware of the copper-haired Tyler's mood swings, he all but pinned himself to the wall so she could pass. Which she did without hesitation, dissapearing into her room to find some nice clothes to wear after a hot, bubbly bath.

The cowardly man sighed with relief and relaxed, looking around for the one he'd really come to see, his body moving on it's own at the sight of her slouching form on the couch, watching the TV. "I've been phonin' your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news an' everythin'!" He ranted with a panic, rushing over and crouching down at her side. "I can't believe that the shop went up!"

"I'm all right, honestly I'm fine!" Rose said with an exasperated tone as he pulled her into an unwanted hug. "Don't make a fuss!" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he let go.

"But what happened?" He asked.

"I dunno." She lied, avoiding his gaze, she really wasn't in the mood for questions.

"But what was it though, what caused it?"

"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside with Jane!" She picked the magazine off her lap and tossed it onto the glass fireplace. "Didn't see anythin'..."

It was then that Jackie interrupted their conversation, phone in hand. "It's Debbie on the end!" She said, her tone too serious considering her earlier jab about her daughter's skin. "She knows a man on The Mirror, five hundred quid for an interview!"

Okay, this was starting to get on her nerves. "Oh that's brilliant, give it 'ere!" She said, sitting up and snatching the phone off her mother as she reached out to hand it to her. Rose pressed the 'end call' button and slammed it down next to her magazine, irritating her mother immensly.

"Well you've gotta find some way of makin' money!" The 'mature' adult said. "Your job's kaput and I'm not bailin' you out!" She picked up the phone again as it started ringing. "Bev!" With that, she made her way back to the kitchen. "They're alive! I've told them, sue for compensation! They were within seconds of _death_!"

Honestly, their mother gave them more drama than the actual events that had taken place.

Rose sighed and was about to take another sip of her tea when Mickey stopped her. Oh what now?! "What're you drinkin', tea?" He asked, taking the mug off her. "Nah, nah, that's no good, you're in shock, you need somethin' stronger!" He placed it down and took her hand to pull her away from the cushions.

"I'm alright."

"Nah, c'mon! You deserve a proper drink, we're goin' down the pub, just you and me! My treat, how about that?" He offered like a gentleman would, but his long-time girlfriend saw through it without effort.

With a smirk, she deduced his intentions. "Is there a match on?"

The kicked puppy look he gave her proved she was correct as he sat down beside her again. "No, no! I was just thinking 'bout you, Babe!"

"There's a match on, ain't there?"

Mickey knew lying further was just pointless and averted his gaze. "Well that's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes!" His kicked puppy look warped into a hopeful glow, and Rose just laughed.

"Go on then!" She said, slapping his chest playfully. "I'm fine, really! Go." The childish man excitedly stood, but paused when his beloved girlfriend continued. "Get rid of that." She pointed to the plastic hand, it's mere prescence was making her uncomfortable.

Mickey however, hummed dissapprovingly and gestured for her to come closer. Sensing his desire, she sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips, before he shoved her back down, only to be tripped by her in response. He laughed humourlessly as he caught his balance and picked up the hand.

"Bye~" He squeaked out in a high pitched, sing-song voice, waving the offending bit of plastic.

"Bye~" She responded in kind, rolling her eyes when he pretended to strangle himself with it, before finally leaving her in peace.

Now maybe she could take a bath of her own and sleep. Standing up, she went to leave the room when she heard the bathroom door click shut. "Aww, Jane! Ya could've warned me!"

"Tough tits! I got here first!"

~TC~

As usual, it was seven thirty the next morning when Rose's alarm blared once again, but this time it wasn't the shrill beeping that woke her, no, it was actually her irritated sister's yell reverberating through the walls. "ROSE, TURN THAT BLOODY ALARM OFF, I'M TRYIN' TO SLEEP!" Knowing Jane's wrath was not to be tried, she groaned and rolled over, pressing the button to turn it off, before she rolled onto her back and sat up.

"There's no point gettin' up, Sweetheart." Jackie's voice cut through the sharp curses of Jane getting up across the hall. "You've got no job to go to." With those words, the youngest Tyler slumped back down onto her mattress, staring at the ceiling.

If it hadn't been for her mother's sentense, she would have thought the night before had been a dream.

There was a knock at her door and she sat up again. "C'min..." She slurred tiredly, blinking back sleep as the door opened and Jane snuck inside, closing the it behind her with a soft click. "Jane, what're you doin'?"

"I thought we needed to talk 'bout yesterday..." Jane whispered, sitting down on the edge of Rose's bed, looking at the door in hopes Jackie wouldn't bring them both a morning cup of tea. "Just who was that man?" She asked, her eyes alight with confusion. "It weren't a dream, I can still feel the vibrations of the explosion through my feet."

"I know it weren't a dream..." Rose said, scratching her head, only further ragging her blonde hair around her scalp. "And I dunno know who that man was...If I'm honest, I don't wanna know, he came outta nowhere and blew the place up, sounds like trouble to me."

"Yeah same, but aren't ya curious?" Jane asked, averting her icy gaze with a stroke of her chin. "And what were those weird plastic things?"

"You can't seriously believe those things were really livin' plastic!" Rose snapped, getting her older sister's attention. "It was a prank, Jane! A horrible prank at that, someone _died_!"

Jane stared at her sister and huffed, standing. "I'm not sayin' it wasn't a prank, Rose! I just wanted to think outside the box a little, that's all! Not everythin' in this world is as it seems, y'know!" With that, the copper-haired woman stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her hard.

Great, now she was pissed.

~TC~

"There's Finch's." Jackie pointed out as Rose sat at the dining table, Jane on the couch watching the news, while their mother walked into the living room with a cup of tea. "You could try them, they've always got jobs!"

"Oh great, the Butchers!" Rose said with a pointed tone, showing just how 'excited' she was.

"Well, it might do you good!" The older blonde said stubbornly. "That job was givin' you airs and graces!"

Rose gave her another offended look, the same one as the night before which only moved to Jane when she heard the copper-haired Tyler snicker from the couch.

"Oh no." Jackie said, pointing to Jane, who looked confused. "You're not gettin' outta this! If Rose has to find another job, you're goin' to find one too! You've got almost nothin' left in the bank and I haven't got the funds to bail ya both out!"

Jane sighed, she knew Jackie was right, and despite feeling reluctant, she nodded acceptingly. "Fine, I'll try Finch's later Mum...It's 'bout time I grew up anyway." She said, standing and picking up her cup.

"And I'm not jokin' 'bout compensation!" Their mother said as her oldest daughter went into the kitchen for another cup of tea. "You've had genuine shock and trauma!" She stood to go in her room and dress for the day. "Ariana got two thousand quid off the council, just 'cause the old man behind the counter said she looked Greek!" Jackie paused and turned back to face Rose, as if sensing her confusion. "I know she _is_ Greek, but that's not the point!" She went back to her room, hearing a snicker. "It was a valid claim!"

Jane walked back in just as Rose turned, hearing the catflap on their door move, and little tapping footsteps on their wooden floor. "Mum, you're such a liar!" The youngest of the two complained as she stood and the pair of them headed to the front door. "I told you to nail that catflap down, we're gonna get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!"

"Nah, knowin' you, ya thought 'bout it." Jane called out, watching as Rose crouched down to inspect it. To both their surprises, there were actually nails on the floor, which Rose picked up carefully. Something powerful must have done this, they were all bent, despite being relatively new.

However, both their confused thoughts were interrupted when the catflap moved independantly, scaring them both. "What was that...?" Jane asked with a low tone, as not to alert whatever was on the other side.

"Dunno..." Rose breathed back, slowly moving her hand towards the flap, gently pushing it ever so slightly, jerking her hand away in case whatever was there bit her. Carefully, she moved back and took a deep breath, before quickly opening it, jumping to her feet with alarm when she saw the Doctor's face on the other side.

"What?! What did ya see?" Her older sister asked with startled surprise as she quickly unlocked and opened the door. Jane's jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of the familiar man.

So much for avoiding him.

"What you doin' 'ere?" The Doctor asked, just as surprised as they were as he looked back and forth between them.

"We live 'ere!" Rose said simply, as if it were obvious, well...It was.

"Well what'd you do that for?"

"'Cause I do! I'm only at home 'cause someone blew up my job!"

The Doctor's brow raised, as if he was someone who hadn't known about this beforehand and was hearing about it for the first time. Jane groaned and rubbed her forehead as the stress from the strange conversation built up slowly.

"Must've got the wrong signal." The mad man mused, checking his blue 'wand' by placing it near his ear. "You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked on Rose's head, much to her dismay. "No, bone head, bye then~!" With that, he turned to leave, but the older, more stubborn Tyler wasn't having it.

"Oh no, y'don't!" She snapped, grabbing his collar and yanking him into the flat. "Get in 'ere!"

Rose slammed the door shut once he was inside, rolling her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice as Jane stormed into the living room. "Who is it?"

"He's part of the inquiry, give us ten minutes..." The youngest told Jackie easily, too tired to feel guilty as she went after her sister.

"They deserve compensation!" The oldest Tyler demanded as the Doctor walked to her door.

"Oh we're talkin' millions!" He agreed, dramatic overexagerration in his tone as he used this opportunity to snoop around Jackie's room with only his eyes. Unaware that she was blushing and stood up to show off her figure.

"Uhm..." She cleared her throat and the mad man ignored it. "I'm in my dressing gown."

He looked at her, then looked away. "Yes you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

This caught his full attention, looking her up and down. Curiosity got the better of him and he smirked slightly. "Yes, there is..."

"Well..." The older woman gave him a sultry smile and Jane's head bashing off the living room wall could be heard. "Anything could 'appen..."

Realisation hit the Doctor like a car on the motoway, and he shook his head bluntly. "No." With that, he quickly rushed into the living room, completely missing the sneer Jackie gave sent his way once he was out of sight.

While Jane finally stopped giving herself a headache and wandered towards the kitchen, Rose tidied up the living room a little. "Don't mind the mess." She said, following her sister to make tea. "Do ya wanna coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks." The stranger told her cheerfully, now snooping through the family room as if he had a right to. "Just milk."

"Ugh, I can't 'ave a cuppa with just milk." Jane grimaces as she leaned against the little window connecting the kitchen to the living room. "It's gotta have two sugars at least!"

"At _least_?"

"Yeah, I've gotta have somethin' to pull me through the day." She shrugged, ignoring his surprised expression as she turned to help her sister, who was raving about the incident at Henriks.

Of course, the Doctor wasn't listening in the slightest as he wandered the room before he picked up a magazine and opened it to a random page. "Hm, that won't last. He's gay and she's an alien..." He then picked up a book and flicked though it. "Sad ending..." Then two different letters. "Rose Tyler and...Jane Tyler." Before finally, he stopped at the mirror and waggled the lobes of his ears. "Look at the ears!"

"What the hell are ya doin' in there?" Jane asked, looking back as he tried to shuffle a deck of cards, only for them to fly from his grip and flutter down to the ground, now spread around the room. She was not amused. "You're cleanin' them up."

The Doctor gave her a look, which she returned. "Maybe not."

Suddenly though, before the more mature member of the conversation could counter, that strange tapping returned with a vengence. "What's that then?" The strange man asked as he went to the sofa, where the noise had come from.

"I dunno..." Jane replied with a bored tone, glancing over her shoulder at Rose who she could see through the little window.

"Have you got a cat?"

Rose heard this from the kettle and gave them an odd look behind their backs. "No." She said, only for the origin of the noise to dive out from behind the cushions and take the Doctor by the neck with a suffocating grip.

"Oh my God!" Jane cried out as she recognized the culprit as the hand from the night before. She grabbed it by the arm and tried to pry it off their guest's neck with as much strength as she could muster.

The younger of the sisters stepped into the room with the coffee. "I told Mickey to chuck that out..." She sighed with irritation as she put the drinks down, two teas included for her and Jane. "Jane, leave him alone, if he wants to play silly buggers with it, then let him!"

"He's not playing silly buggers, Rose!" Jane snapped back, finally able to pry the hand from his bruising neck, only for it to turn and grab her head in it's cold palm.

Panic filled the room in that moment, both Rose and the Doctor trying desperately to pry it from her face as it suffocated her slowly, covering her mouth so she couldn't supply oxygen to her body. Their mother was not aware of any of this, due to her hairdryer kicking into gear just as the hand attacked, and didn't even flinch when the redhead and the mad man fell onto the glass coffee table, shattering it to pieces while Rose stood there with both hands over her mouth, unsure what to do.

Finally, after Jane almost blacked out, the hand was removed and she gasped for air as the Doctor placed the blue tube he'd used the night before against the palm of the hand and stopped it from moving. "You alright?" He asked, looking at the paler Tyler who was coughing.

"Y-yeah, considerin'..." The assaulted redhead watched the arm with eyes that were both fueled by anger and full of caution.

The strange man caught on to her glares and shot her a comforting smile. "It's alright, I've stopped it!" He then tossed it at her, to which she panicked and threw it to Rose. "There y'go, see? Armless!"

"You think?" Rose sneered, before using the lump of plastic to hit the Doctor on the arm, which he complained about as he stood and rubbed that spot gently.

"Right then!" He started, wiggling his fingers joyfully. "Bye~" Without giving them time to process his words, he snatched the arm and spun round, dashing from the apartment without a moment's hesitation.

A second passed before it clicked and the two siblings looked at one another before rushing after him. "Oi!" Rose called out as they chased him down and all but caught up to him on the stairs down to the entrance. "Hold on a minute, ya can't just go swannin' off!"

"Yes I can!" The Doctor retorted, keeping up his speedy descent. "Here I am, this is me, swannin' off! See ya!"

"That arm was moving!"

"Yeah, it nearly killed me!" Jane snapped from behind her younger sister, huffing as she tried to desperately keep up with them. Didn't anyone understand that she wasn't built for running?!

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"I swear to God, when I get my hands on ya, you're bloody dead!"

"Good thing I won't let that happen then, innit!"

"Ya can't just walk away, that's not fair!" The youngest woman continued, the three nearly at the bottom now. "You've gotta tell us what's goin' on!"

"No I don't!" The madman quickly solidified, just as they reached the bottom and stepped out onto the sunny streets of London. "Alright then! I'll go to the police! I'll tell everyone, and you said, if I did that I'd get people killed, so...Your choice. Tell us, or I'll start talkin'..."

Jane actually arched a brow at her sister's bravery. "This comin' from the girl who wouldn't say boo to a goose."

"Shut up."

"Nah."

The Doctor smiled at their sisterly banter, but steeled his expression, shooting Rose a disbelieving arch of the brow. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of." Rose said.

"Doesn't work." He turned back to where he was facing with a grin, and Jane laughed.

"It probably would 'ave if Jane hadn't come out with what she said!" The youngest looked back at her elder sister who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It didn't work because you're about as threatenin' as a puppy with a chewtoy!"

"Oi!"

"Now, now, can we keep the domestics at bay?" The Doctor interjected, looking back at the two, mirth filling Jane's eyes as her sister pouted slightly. These two were close, he could tell just by their words.

Silence filled the air for a second, making the man wonder why they were still following him, when Jane spoke up. "Who exactly are ya though?" She asked, stepping up to his other side.

"I told you, the Doctor!"

"Yeah, but..." Rose started, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she processed his response, before shooting him a confused look. "Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor!"

"The Doctor?"

"Hello~"

The two women laughed at his obvious attempt at humour. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose continued.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Sort of."

Rose thought for a moment then moved a little closer. "C'mon..." She said, he tone dripping with curious plea. "You can tell us, we've seen enough."

The man looked at Rose for a moment, then to Jane, who's eyebrows were raised slightly with her own curiosity. It seemed they wouldn't leave him be until he spoke up. A small sense of glee bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he looked from one woman to the other, they would make good companions.

"Are you a coppa?" Jane asked, tarnishing his words of praise. Maybe not.

"No!" He scoffed, shaking his head. "I was just...Passing through. I'm a long way from home." Though his expression remained cheerful, the redheaded Tyler could hear the sorrow in his tone.

"But what 'ave we done wrong?" Rose interrupted, spreading her hands out in front of her as if exagerating. "How come those plastic things keep comin' after us?!"

"Oh so suddenly the entire world revolves around you two? You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all!"

"Oi! That-" She jabbed her finger towards the plastic arm in his grip. "Tried to kill me! Don't tell me that was an accident!"

"It was after _me_ , not you!" He clarified, gesturing to himself as he did so. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing! This morning, I was tracking it down, you were tracking me down, the only reason it fixed on the pair of you was because you met me!"

"So what you're sayin' is that the entire world revolves around you?" Rose sneered, throwing his words back at him.

Silence passed. "Sort of, yeah." He said, grinning.

"You're full of it!"

"Sort of, yeah!"

Both girls laughed at his blunt arrogance. "Who else knows 'bout all this?" Jane asked, now struggling to keep up, they'd been walking for ages.

"No one." The Doctor bluntly pointed out.

"What...You're on your own?" Rose asked, and this caused another bout of sorrow to take over his expression, which Jane caught easily this time.

A second later, the man piped up, sensing that they were starting to pick up on his emotions. "Well, who else is there? You lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch tele, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war goin' on!"

The blonde Tyler had, had enough at this point, leaning over, she snatched the arm from his grip so he'd listen. "Hey...Start from the beginnin'." At her words, the Doctor pushed his lower lip out in surprise and curiosity as he tried to structure his thoughts. "I mean, if we're gonna go with the livin' plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do...How did ya kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm, I cut off the signal, dead."

"So radio control?" Jane asked.

"Thought control." The strange man corrected, both women going silent to process this. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." They both said simultaniously.

"So who's controllin' it then?" Rose asked.

"Long story..."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone tryin' to take over Britain's shops?!" The group burst into a fit of laughter at her joke.

"No...It's not a price war." This just fueled the flames and even Jane, who was lagging behind now, was laughing breathlessly. However the mood didn't last when the Doctor turned seious. "They want to overthrow the Human Race and destroy you..."

Silence.

"Do you believe me?"

"No." Rose answered honestly.

"I'm keepin' an open mind, but not really." Jane clarified.

"But you're still listenin'~"

Finally the youngest Tyler stopped, while the Doctor continued on and Jane let out a sigh of relief, halting at Rose's side to catch her breath, actually placing her hands on her knees at this point. "Really though, Doctor." Her blonde sister started, stopping his escape. "Tell me, who are you?"

He looked at the pair of them for a moment, a smile curling his lips, before he walked back over. "Do you know like we were sayin', about the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everythin' looks like it's standin' still..." He looked the pair of them over with such intense eyes, they both shivered. "I can feel it."

Without giving them a chance to refuse, he took both their hands and the Tyler sisters almost stumbled as the entire world shook beneath their feet. "The turn of the Earth." The Doctor continued, averting his gaze as he projected his sensations into their heads. "The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at a thousand miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the Sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can _feel_ it! We're fallin' through space, the three of us...Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go..."

To accentuate, he let go of their hands and Jane almost fell over at the sudden loss of the sensation. He looked at the pair of them one at a time. "That's who I am..." He took the hand from Rose's slacking grip. "Now forget me, Rose Tyler...Jane Tyler." He waved with the plastic. "Go home."

The two watched him leave, watched him walk towards a strange blue box in the distance as they turned and went through a gate back to their home. Neither of them could believe what they'd just felt, just experienced.

Was he real, was all of this truly happening?

When they got a certain distance away, silent, processing their experiences, they heard a strange wheezing sound. They gave one another looks of surprise and Jane didn't waste time kicking off back towards where the Doctor had been, her sister following behind.

However as they got there, they discovered that he had completely vanished, along with the blue box.

"I dunno 'bout you, but I'm not forgettin' him anytime soon..." Jane said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah...Kinda hard to after that." Rose mumbled distantly, turning and walking back towards their home, while the exhausted Jane groaned and followed behind.

~TC~

There was a heavy knock on Mickey's door, two hours after the Doctor and the Tyler Sisters parted ways. He unlocked it with a smile on his lips and pulled it open to see his beloved girlfriend standing there, smiling back at him. She had called, asking to come over, and he was more than thrilled to see her.

"There's my woman~" He teased as she walked in, jumping slightly when her boyfriend chose to slap her arse as she passed. "Kit off!"

"Ahem."

Mickey's smile fell and he turned back to the door to see Jane standing there, her arms crossed and an unamused frown on her lips. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that, and ask that ya wait for me to leave before ya grope my sister."

"Nice to see ya too, Jane." He said, stepping out of the way so she could enter Hell's domain.

The property owner swerved around her and pressed a kiss to Rose's lips. "Coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rose confirmed, talking in his ear as the three of them walked down the corridor of his small flat. "Only if you wash the mug, and I don't mean rinse, I mean wash."

"Alright, alright, Jane, what 'bout you?"

"I'm fine with a tea, if you've got it." The redheaded Tyler said with little care as she and Rose made their way towards Mickey's room. "We're usin' your computer, is that alright?"

"Yeah..." He sighed and walked into the kitchen, only to quickly back up and shout to them as the bedroom door closed. "Don't read my e-mails!"

"Why, ya got other girlfriends?" Jane called back, laughing when he blatantly denied it, far too quickly for his own good. She dropped onto the bed next to the desk, where Rose sat, staring at the search engine in hopes that words would just magically appear. "Y'know you've got to press the keys to find somethin' right?"

"Ha ha." The younger sibling drawled with a knowing smile on her lips, Jane couldn't give her a second without teasing her for something. "I know~ I was just thinkin'..."

"Just type in his name, see what comes up."

Rose took her advice and typed in, 'Doctor.' However what showed up was completely unhelpful, it was just local doctors in the area who's numbers were listed in the website's description.

"Alright...Add that bit 'bout the plastic!"

With a nod, she changed it to 'Doctor Living Plastic.' The only interesting article being about a man who had engineered living plastic creations, but it still wasn't the man they were looking for. Before Jane could come up with the next one, something clicked and Rose mumbled slightly as she typed in 'Doctor Blue Box.'

"Oh yeah, he had that blue box, didn't he?" Jane chimed in as they found a website worth clicking on labelled 'Doctor Who?' which was made by a man named Clive. When clicked on, it showed a photograph of the man they both knew, and it was apparent this 'Clive' knew him to.

"I think I've found one." Rose told Jane, who leaned forward and gave the site a read. "D'you think I should e-mail him?"

"Yeah, if he's a complete lunatic, we'll stop searchin'."

The blonde Tyler nodded and so began a brief, informative online discussion with Clive. Eventually the two of them found out his address and managed to convince Mickey to take them to his location.

The drive there wasn't very long, about twenty minutes, and they stopped on the opposite side of the street, which their designated driver deemed 'cautious.' "You're not comin' in?" Rose asked as she and Jane made sure they were in order, unhooking their seatbelts and putting their phones back in their pockets. "He's safe, he's got a wife and kids!"

"Yeah, who told you that?" Mickey asked, looking his girlfriend dead in the eye as Jane rolled her own and slumped back in the chair. "He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say!"

It was Rose's turn to roll her eyes as she got out of the car and her sister followed suit. "Gotta say, Mickey." Jane said as she stepped up to the passenger side door, peeking down through the slightly opened window. "Can't exactly call you the perfect boyfriend for my sister if you're willin' to let her go into that house unprotected."

"Hey, she's got you!"

"Yeah and you admit I'm stronger than ya...Sad, innit?" With a smirk, she stuffed her hands into her pocket and jogged across the street to catch up with Rose, who'd rang the doorbell.

Just as she saddled up beside her sister, the door opened and a young teen peeked out to see the pair of them. Looks like the whole 'wife and kids' thing was true, at least.

"Um, hello, we've come to see Clive. We've been e-mailing." Rose said, as Jane waved slightly behind her.

The boy looked them both over for a second before he turned to hollar over his shoulder. "Oh, Dad! It's two of your nutters!" He then glanced at them one more time before letting his dad step into the doorway, heading into the living room to play his video games.

"Sorry, hello!" A larger man with curly hair said as he extended his hand, shaking both of their's with enthusiasm. "You must be Rose and Jane. I'm Clive. Obviously." He raised his hands like he was being accused, a smile on his face the only indication he was joking.

This man was rather awkward.

"I better tell ya now..." Rose started, pointing out Mickey who rolled down his window and pursed his lips with his arm hanging out of the door, trying to act tough, but just coming off as a complete fool. "My boyfriend's waitin' in the car, just incase you're gonna kill us!"

They both laughed and Jane sighed, peeking out to Mickey, laughing only when she saw how stupid he looked. "No, good point!" Clive continued. "No murders." He then waved at the foolish boyfriend kindly.

Suddenly a woman's voice called out from upstairs. "Who is it?"

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. They've been readin' the website!" He turned back to them. "Please come through, I'm in the shed."

The three of them made their way through the house, Jane waving to both the wife and child as she passed them, amused by the wife's reaction to them being girls. They made their way into the backgarden and into a small blue shed, which, despite being quite pretty on the outside, was cluttered and messy on the inside.

"A-a lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you." Clive explained as he went around the table in the middle of the packed shed to the back shelf, where papers were strewn across it's surface. "People might intercept...If you know what I mean." He gave them a glance, hoping they understood, and Jane nodded to put him at ease. With a satisfied breath of air, he turned back to his search. "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this 'Doctor' keeps cropping up all over the place."

Finally he found a small blue folder, like a photo-album sized pocket of documents, and walked over to the middle table, placing it down for them both to see. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories..." He opened it and looked ahead at nothing as he continued. "No first name, no last name, just 'the Doctor.' Always the Doctor..."

He drifted for a moment as Jane and Rose gave him their full attention. Luckily he quickly snapped out of it and continued his original train of thought. "And the title seems to be passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance." He then pointed to a computer screen behind them. "That's your Doctor there, isn't it?"

The two Tylers turned and leaned close to get a good luck at the website they'd seen on Mickey's PC. "Yeah, that's him." Jane confirmed, as Rose confirmed with a quiet 'yeah' of her own.

"I tracked it down to the Washington Public Archive, just last year." Clive informed them, before he spun suddenly and looked through the document he'd brought over. "The online photo's enhanced, but, er, if we look at the original." He pulled it out, and there it was, the same image, but the faces surrounding it were no longer blurred and there was a red circle around the Doctor's face with a red arrow pointing to it. As he flipped through the images, which zoomed out to show more of the same image.

"November the 22nd, 1963, the assassination of President Kennedy." Clive explained, though they already knew from the photo alone. "See?"

Rose looked really closely, she couldn't see the image well because of the quality of the camera back in those days, but it looked really similar to the man they both knew. "Must be his father."

"No kiddin'." Jane chimed in as Clive took out another photo.

"Going further back-" The larger man rushed over to the shelves once again and took out another photograph. "-April 1912." He rushed back over and opened it for them to see, this time it was a black and white picture of a small, happy family. "This is a picture of the Daniels family of Southampton." He pointed out a figure at the end, who was eerily familiar to the Doctor they both knew. "And friend. This was taken the day before they were due to sail for the new world. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip, and survived..."

Jane was starting to get a little scepticle now as Clive dropped the photo and went to pick up another one. "And here we are!" He pulled a drawing off the wall and rushed back over, showing them a familiar figure inked onto parchment. "1883, another Doctor. Look, the same lineage, he's identicle." Silence passed for a moment as they processed this. "This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra, on the very night the Krakatoa exploded."

"Lemme see..." Jane mumbled, taking the picture when Clive held it out to her. "...Nice art." She couldn't deny he looked like the same man, but what's to say this wasn't a recent picture?

"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history..." The theorist continued, Rose giving him his full attention while Jane looked over the parchment in her hands for any signs of recent craftsmanship, even though she knew very little about art. "When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake, and he has one constant companion..."

"Who's that?" Rose asked, he'd completely sucked her in, peaked her curiousity and made her want the answers he provided, while Jade's own ears perked, listening in, but not nearly as emphatically.

"Death. If the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, then one thing's for certain..." Clive's expression was so serious, so dark, that it felt like the world would end if he finished his sentense. "We're all in danger."

The man, who's sanity Jane was beginning to question, walked back over to the shelf, moving things on it as he kept up his serious charade. "If he's singled you both out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you."

"But who is he?" Rose asked, placing her hand on the table, wanting answers, he'd given her a lot of information, but who he was, wasn't part of the bundle. "Who d'you think he is?"

"I think he's the same man." Clive told them, with the utmost confidence, at this point, Jane turned away and forced herself not to shake her head in disbelief. "I think he's immortal." He walked over and leaned against the table to stare the blonde dead in the eyes. "I think he's an alien from another world."

At this point, he'd lost both of them as the youngest Tyler's attention melted away and Jane let out a sharp laugh, spinning round to face them. "Seriously? An _alien_? Right, I'm done!" She walked out of the shed and Rose smiled apologetically at Clive, who looked far too hurt for someone spouting alien nonsense.

The redhead stormed through the house and out the front door with her sister following behind. "Can you believe him? What kinda drugs is he on?!"

Rose laughed and they crossed the road, seeing the smile on Mickey's face, she couldn't stop herself from sighing with defeat, shouting to him so he could hear through the slight gap in his window. "Alright, he's a nutter. Off his head. A complete online conspiracy freak, you win!"

Both of them hopped into the car and buckled up, Jane leaning forward so she could talk to them properly. "Ugh, what're we gonna do tonight?" The blonde asked her boyfriend, who her sister believed seemed...happier than usual, too happy...It was actually kind of creepy.

"Well..." Jane started, letting that topic go, he was probably trying to freak them out. "I dunno 'bout you, but I could do with some food!"

"Ooh, I fancy a pizza!"

"Pizza!" Mickey finally chimed in, sputtering the 'p' a few more times, before repeating himself. The oldest of the three let her brows knit together with curiosity, while Rose remained oblivious to his odd behaviour.

"Or Chinese..."

"Pizza..."

With that, Mickey started the car, and the three of them drove off to find a nice pizza place to eat. Well, if they made it there, for some reason, the madman behind the wheel was driving like he was drunk.

Hopefully they'd survive long enough to eat!

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Please review, all comments help me become a better writer.**


End file.
